A bowling lane is typically 60 feet long from the foul line to the pin deck. In a traditional bowling lane, 39 boards of wood are joined side-to-side in the lane. Instead of using wood, a synthetic bowling lane can be constructed from laminate panels. Current synthetic lanes are typically created to look like traditional wooden bowling lanes by depicting an image of 39 boards of wood side-to-side in the lane. In some situations, a synthetic bowling lane can contain a layer having a decorative effect, an advertisement (e.g., a corporate logo or product name), or slogan (e.g., “Strike 'Em Down”), as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0020368 to Brunswick Bowling & Billiards Corp. A bowling lane can also be treated with a fluorescent dye that is visible under black light to make the bowling lane glow in the dark, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,541, also to Brunswick Bowling & Billiards Corp.